


Broken A/C

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It´s the hottest day of summer when the Rogues´a/c breaks down.<br/>Captain Cold is displeased, to say the least</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken A/C

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"I´d kill you if it wasn´t so much effort to get up from the couch!" Cold hissed at Trickster.

Of course it had to be the hottest summer in the history of Central City when they are hiding from the cops and the Flash after their latest robbery and of course that day had to be the hottest day in that super-hot summer when Tricks broke their a/c.

Their voices of reason (Sam, Piper and Mick) had prevented Len from getting out of the house to steal a new one - and from turning Tricks into a giant popsicle.

So Len just lazed around on the couch and tried to not do anything. He had been mostly okay all morning long - except for the occasional death threat directed at Trickster - but now they had run out of ice cream. Len´s mood had ran afoul when he had to resort to vanilla-strawberry ice that came in an 1-gallon bucket, but then even that little consolation was gone.

Trickster was mocking him, sitting in front of the TV and sewing a puppet. It was a little blue puppet with a furry hood and a grumpy face. He turned around to Len, held up the puppet and adressed Len in a high, false voice: "I´m grumpy, bitch a lot and like ice cream."

Len seriously pondered about getting up, fetching the cold gun and blasting Tricks - if it weren´t so damn hot!

"My name is Lenny!"

Skip the gun, just strangle him with your bare hands.

"Leave Len alone, JJ," Mick chimed in, "or I think you won´t live long enough to see your 30th birthday...or tomorrow."

Of course, Mick was enjoying the heat. Smug bastard. JJ also didn´t seem to be bothered.

"Why am I the only one dying from the heat here?" Len asked.

JJ grinned. "Grew up in Italy; you´d have to sent me to the Sahara to get me to sweat."

Mick smiled and patted JJ´s back. "Man after my own heart," he announced.

"Am I the only sane person here?" Len whined, "where did Piper go?"

"He and Mark didn´t leave their room today," JJ announced with his high voice, "haven´t seen them all day."

"Why don´t you go annoy them instead?" Len asked.

JJ jumped to his feet.

Want to stop JJ bothering you? Make him bother someone else instead.

"Hey, Piper! Did you met my little friend Lenny yet?"

 

Len groaned. He tried to take a nap when he felt a chill. His eyes snapped open. A/C? Refridgerator? Ice cream? He dragged himself up from the couch and staggered upstairs. The door to Piper´s and Mark´s room was slightly ajar and-

"What the-?"

Len ripped the door open. Piper and Mark lay on their beds and Mark radiated cold air. Their room was chilly...nice and chilly. Cool. He entered uninvited and plopped down on Mark´s bed. Cold.

"Finally joined the cool kids?" Mark asked with a grin.

"Took you long enough," Piper said, "we couldn´t bear an hour with the other guys and their fussing. Worst heatwave ever and they enjoy it. Digger, Australia - hot. JJ, Italy - hot. Mick... - Mick." Len nodded. "We even saved you some ice cream," Mark added, "smurf ice" And there was indeed a big bowl of blue ice cream. Next to it sat Lenny holding a spoon.

His friends could be irritating (embarrassing, weird, crazy, utterly stupid), but he wouldn´t trade them for anything in the world. Well, except maybe a new a/c and caramel ice cream.


End file.
